


Little fuck toy

by DarkGirl



Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kink, Light BDSM, Miranda is a tag on itself, Mistress/Pet, Sassy Reader, Spanking, reader has a death wish, sex on an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: It’s 4pm in the afternoon when a woman in a long purple coat and fancy sunglasses enters the bank. You are just making an average payment but your eyes get distracted by her and follow her every move...Needless to say, things heat up quickly.
Relationships: Miranda Croft/Reader, Miranda Croft/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Little fuck toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thedawnofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/gifts).



> I don't know what happened here, but enjoy kinky bitches <3

It’s 4pm in the afternoon when a woman in a long purple coat and fancy sunglasses enters the bank. You are just making an average payment but your eyes get distracted by her and follow her every move. Somehow she seems imposing, someone to listen to. She speaks some words to one of the managers and soon she disappears behind a private door.

You sigh. She has been the most interesting view since you stood in line, which has been quite some time now.

The reason you’re there is quite ridiculous. Your phone isn’t really working and thus you can’t pay online and need to do it the old fashioned way. Ridiculous. But at least now you have seen her.

You start daydreaming while you wait. Who is she? Does she have a partner? Does she have a girlfriend? You have been eternally single but for a woman like that you might just give it a try.

She get so distracted in your thoughts you don’t notice it’s your turn until the angry lady on the counter calls you and you blush, stepping forward and stammering with your words. You really hate having to do this public transactions.

You are almost done when the woman appears again, she has a small smirk on her face. Whatever happened in that room must have made her very happy. Her brunette mid length hair falls on waves, framing her face and you notice know she has very sharp cheekbones. She removes her sun glasses and your heart nearly stops as you see the blue from her eyes.

For a moment your brain stops working and you just agree to everything the lady on the counter says. You keep watching the woman, she is now yelling at one of the employees. She wasn’t happy then, she was mad. And your cheeks burns even more red as you see her storm off the building. You want to follow her. You need to follow her.

The lady on the counter says it’s all done and you almost run off the building, going after her. You don’t even know what you’ll say if you meet her. Maybe ask her number and risk losing your head. That would be a fun way to die. At least more fun than getting hit by a car, as you realize might just happen since you’re on the middle of the street.

A pair of strong arms pull you aside and drag you along. From the corner of your eye you see a flash of purple and brown and your heart stops.

No fucking way.

-Are you following me?

She’s speaking, she’s speaking to you. And she’s also pressing you against a dark alley’s wall. It’s dirty and you can feel your clothes getting ruined but all your mind can process is her.

-Who do you work for?

You blush even more, trying to speak but only high squeaked sounds leave your mouth.

-Answer me before I dig this knife in your throat.

Only then you realize there’s a cold, sharp metal, against your neck. Good. So she plays rough.

-I don’t work for anyone. –You manage to say as you feel your throat dry. –I just… I just wanted to ask your number.

She stares at you as if you had grown two heads. Her ice blue eyes seem even more shiny and piercing from up close.

-What?

You blush even more and bite your lower lip. She’s so close you can smell her perfume. It’s intoxicating.

-I… I saw you on the bank… -You manage to stutter, feeling very silly now. Of course a woman like her wouldn’t even stop to give you the hour of the day.

-And? –She has an amused smirk on her lips now, but you can no longer tell if she’s actually happy or angry. She had looked at the employee the same way before attacking him.

-Well… hi, I’m (y/n) and…

-I don’t care, are you always this bold? –She tightens her grip on your neck and you whimper softly.

-I wasn’t thinking… -You try to say but she presses the knife harder, drawing blood, and you shut up.

-I didn’t say you could speak, pet. –She definitely looks amused now.

You frown, you aren’t used to being referred to in such a term.

-That’s not my name.

She laughs, a genuine laugh now, and throws you to the floor at her feet. You scream as you scrape your knees in the short skirt you’re wearing.

-Go away. –She says as she pockets her knife, clearly not deeming you worth of her time.

You scramble so you’re resting on your knees instead of sprawled on the floor.

-Will you give me your number then? –You ask, desperate to keep her there. _Look at me please._

-Do you have a dead wish? –She asks as she crosses her arms and looks down at you. –If you want a hook up or a date download tinder, you’ll have more luck.

You shake your head and try to keep your voice from trembling.

-May I give you my number?

-I said, go away. –She is scowling now. –Go away little girl.

You shake your head again.

-My name is (y/n), will you have lunch with me? –You insist, not wanting to let such an opportunity pass.

-You’re insane. Go away before I change my mind about letting you go.

Her last words send a thrill down your spin and a sharp tingle to your core. There is no way you’ll be leaving now.

-At least tell me your name? –You beg from your position at the bottom of her feet.

Her face changes and she lunges down, grabbing your hair in a tight fist and pulling your head back. Your neck is exposed and it hurts put you don’t fight it. As she pulls your head you throw it back. You want her to hurt you.

-Please. –You beg. –Tell me…

She doesn’t let you finish as she drags you to your feet and presses you to the wall.

-It’ll be mistress to you, pet. –She whispers in your ear and you feel yourself grow weaker.

-Mistress…- You whimper as she roughly squeezes your ass and you take a quick decision. –Yes.

-You are a very bold pet. –She lets go of your ass and you breathe in relief, only to cry out when she spanks you with the handle of her knife.

-Fuck! –You cry out, not expecting that.

-Shut up. –She hits you again and your body automatically moves forwards. The only thing that keeps you in place is her strong hold.

-Make me. –You reply without thinking and immediately regret it when her knife meets your behind again.

-I won’t give you my number, pet. –She hits you again and you squirm in her grasp. You just wanted a date… and now…

-So stop asking. –She growls into your ear and slips her hands under your skirt, making you gasp.

-Hey, no no… -Your protests turn into moans as her fingers press your panties right above your clit.

-That doesn’t sound like a no. –You can hear the smirk on her voice as you hear her knife opening and then the sound of fabric ripping and cold air meets your private parts.

-Wait-

She slips two fingers into your wet pussy and coats them in your juices. Your knees grow weak and you sag in her arms.

-I’ll give you something else instead. –She says and the next thing you know is her fingers are deep inside you and she is pressing and rubbing your clit over and over. She is violent, merciless and ruthless and you love every bit of it. Then her fingers are pulling out and you cry out in protest.

She laughs and opens your legs with her knee, making you stagger and fall face first on the dirty wall.

-So wet and ready, daddy’s little fuck toy. –She says and for some reason instead of offending you, her words make you gush a little, moaning loudly. 

Before you know what’s happening, she is pressing the cold metal of her closed knife into your wet labia. Your inner walls clench around it and you scream when she pinches roughly your clit.

-F-fuck-… Mistress…- You moan and whimper, so close and desperate for release.

-Beg. –She orders as she stills her hands and you buck your hips madly, trying to achieve a peak you know won’t come on its own.

-Please- mistress… I’ll be a… good pet…-You moan almost incoherently.

-You’re my little fuck toy, say it. –She commands and in that moment that woman could have told you to kill someone and you would have done it.

-I… I’m your little fuck toy –You whimper.

-Louder! –She pumps her knife into you but doesn’t rub your clit yet.

-I’m your little fuck toy! Daddy! Mistress! Fuck me please-!-You scream loudly, not even caring someone would hear you.

-You’re making daddy proud. –She says, rubbing your clit furiously and you feel your insides melting at the same time you reach your peak.

You lose control of your body as you moan and whimper, trembling when pleasure takes you and her hands force you to stay standing up.

-Mistress…- You whimper, panting heavily as she presses you to her chest in a tight hug.

-You’re doing well. –She says and points to the new puddle forming under you.

-I… -You can’t form coherent thoughts as you feel her wrapping her arms around your middle. She presses her wet knife to your lips and you suck it clean, tasting yourself.

-My name is Miranda, I think you have earned it after that delicious show you just gave me. –She says as she squeezes you, takes her knife away, and leaves you laying on the floor, right over the puddle of your own juices.

Then you blink and she is getting away, you panic as you crawl after her. She can’t leave, not after that. You need her.

-Wait! Mistress!

She stops before turning away on the corner. She partly turns around and you can see a smirk playing on her lips as she plays with the knife on her hand.

-I’ll see you again, pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more on Miranda, I have plenty of ideas I've been meaning to write. Leave a comment if you liked it or want more ;)


End file.
